


I can feel the flames (on my skin)

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Riverdale High merges with Southside High.Pearl necklace meets leather jacket.Sass meets cocky.He’s rough around the edges, and she’s far from perfect.What happens when forces beyond their control keep pushing them together?Or...Sweet Pea has a soft spot for Veronica, and Veronica is a puddle at his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hooked.  
> I am so beyond hooked.  
> I blame you, @elegantmoonchild (but I also thank you).  
> This is my new favourite obsession.
> 
> (as most of you may know on Tumblr, @a92vm called me out yesterday... this was meant to be a little one shot.. but it has run away from me.. it’s laughing at me, tbh - it’s now a two-parter...)
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Leave me a comment.  
> I’m nervous as hell about writing a new ship - so be gentle, be kind.

Veronica isn’t sure how she ended up _here_. No, that’s a lie.  
She knows _exactly_ how she ended up here.

  
She had been standing at her locker, minding her own business, when he appeared. Veronica couldn’t deny the tension between herself and the Southside Serpent, known as Sweet Pea.  
The way his well-worn leather jacket (with the trademark two headed Serpent on the back) looked like it almost fit _too perfectly_. The way he moved in the combat boots that have probably been involved in far too many unsavoury activities. And the smirk, that _god damn cocky boyish smirk._

  
Veronica was never one to let anyone intimidate her, _ever_. She was after all, Hiram Lodge’s one and only daughter. She was born and bred tough.

  
But when Sweet Pea leant against her locker after lunch that day, she may as well have been a puddle at his feet. Sweet Pea didn’t even to _say_ anything to her, he knew his effect. To him, Veronica Lodge was a game. She was a game he wanted to win. No amount of rejection, rolling of eyes and being waved away would deter him. Sweet Pea wanted Veronica. And quite frankly, Veronica wanted Sweet Pea.

  
It was well known news that Archie had broken up with Veronica; much to her denial, “it was a mutual split,” – _it wasn’t_. It had been months ago, but her reputation was still tarnished. Turns out, you can take the girl out of New York, but you can’t take the New York out of the girl.

  
Glancing down at her deep red heels, her black dress that flared out at the waist, and her trademark pearls; Veronica’s eyes slowly moved up to the rundown Southside home that was before her. Sweet Pea had written down his address on a post-it note and placed it in her locker when she was busy trying not to melt in his presence. When she was finally able to breathe; she made sure he was out of sight when she grabbed the note from her locker. But, as soon as her eyes skimmed the note, she felt all the oxygen from her trembling body escape just as quickly as it had returned.

  
But, now here she was. Staring into the unknown. As frightening and as intimidating as the unknown was; Veronica was excited, she was thrilled, despite the trepidation.

Swallowing hard, she willed her heart to stop pounding as hard and as loud it was. Gripping the handle of her handbag just that little bit tighter, Veronica took a deep breath and pushed forward up the pathway (which did happen to be overrun with flora and weeds) and started to ascend the three broken concrete steps. Setting her right heel on to the front veranda, the voice in her head that had been trying to talk her out of making this journey was suddenly nowhere to be heard. The only voice she heard now was, “ _Knock, Veronica, knock,_ ” – she flinched, and clenched her jaw.   
The angel had left, now replaced with the devil. A devil she was all too familiar with.  The devil she had tried so hard to dissociate herself with the minute she stepped into the small sleepy town of Riverdale; the town with Pep!

  
Squaring off her shoulders, and straightening her back; Veronica ran the pad of her forefinger along her pearls (a nervous habit, and a small comfort), she brought her fingers to meet her palm and knocked on the rusted screen door before her.   
Stepping back, the anticipation was bubbling away in her stomach.  
 _Veronica, what the fuck are you doing?_ berating herself, she was already descending the steps when she heard the door open behind her.  
  
“Ah, Princess. You _actually_ turned up.”

Veronica recoiled at his chosen nickname for her, “ _don’t_ call me that, Sweet Pea, I honestly don’t know how many times I have to tell you.”  
  
“It’s what you are though, _right_? New York Princess stuck in some hick town,” he retorted.  
  
“You know _nothing_ about me,” she spat back, “why am I here?”  
  
“Why are you asking me? You’re the one that left the safety net of the Northside to come here. You tell me. _Why are you here, Princess?”_  
  
“Fuck you, Sweet Pea,” Veronica spun on her heel, gripping her the handle of her handbag once again, “you’re an asshole,” she yelled as she made her way back to the front footpath.

_Why, Veronica? Why did you come here?_  
 _You know exactly why._  
  
“Your mouth says that, but your eyes are saying otherwise,” Leaning on the doorframe, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but relish in the fact that he was stirring her up; hook line and fucking sinker, “just keep walking, Princess. Go back to the comfort of your ginger haired boyfrie-“  
  
“He’s _**not**_ my boyfriend!” Veronica barked; seeing nothing but red.  
  
Sweet Pea sniggered, “Ah yeah, right. I forgot. He dumped your trampy ass, didn’t he?”  
  
“ _Excuse me_?” her voice mixed with level of hatred she hadn’t experienced before, “what did you say?”  
  
“You heard me,” moving toward the dilapidated steps, “Archie Andrews dumped your New York Princess ass,” raising an eyebrow, “Seems he couldn’t handle a little bit of sass, _huh_?”  
  
Veronica snapped. Feeling blind rage washing over her entire body, she closed her eyes. Blocking out everything that surrounded her, ‘ _Veronica, Veronica, Veronica_ ,’ – the words softly chanting, smashing at her walls.

  
Feeling his hand on her arm pulled her back to reality (how long had she been like this for), retreating at this touch, she ripped her arm from his reach, “ _do not_ fucking touch me, Sweet Pea.”  
  
“Where the hell did you just go?” Apprehension etching his face, taking a few steps back; not sure if she was going to maybe take a swing.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” willing the shame she was feeling to disappear, Veronica once again started to make her way back to the front footpath.  
  
“Wait, Veronica, seriously. Are you okay? I don-“  
  
“I’m fine,” promptly cutting him off, in an attempt to avoid any more probing questions, “See you at school, Sweet Pea,” clutching at her pearls, Veronica reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, opening her last text conversation.  
  
**Hey, can you meet me at Pop’s in half an hour?**

 

* * *

 

  
  
Sitting in their usual booth at Pop’s; the two girls sat opposite each other, hands wrapped around the ice-cold milkshakes in front of them.  
Vanilla for Betty; sweet, safe and innocent. Just like her. And chocolate for Veronica; bitter sweet, spicy, and classic.   
  
Betty was staring at her drink, stirring and prodding at what was left of her vanilla ice cream. Her eyebrows, knitted in the centre, lips pouting. Veronica could tell Betty’s mind was hyper drive. Piecing together the bits of information she had just laid out on the table; Veronica was concluding Betty had her own murder board happening in her head; but titled ‘Veronica’s love life’ - consisting of her long life best friend, Archie. Her boyfriend’s good friend / fellow gang member, Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge herself.  
  
“Say something, B. I know you’re itching to,” Veronica wanted her best friend to say something, _anything_. But she was anxious, “you’ve been quiet for ages.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say, V,” Betty sat up and laid her palms on the table in front, her eyes moving but her head and neck staying firm, “I’m no expert in the relationship, heck, even Love department, given my own history,” the corner of mouth moving upward ever so slightly, “but you like him, _a lot._ ”  
  
Veronica exhaled, her shoulders falling ever so slightly, “I know,” the feeling of defeat washing over her like the sudden downpour of rain outside, “he’s Sweet Pea though,” she felt uncomfortable with the realisation and the words that her friend had oh so comfortably spilt, “we can’t, I mean, can you imagine?”

  
  
_“Sally, apologies for interrupting, but we have some breaking news from Riverdale this evening - Veronica Lodge, you know the daughter of Hiram Lodge? She’s recently been seen out and about with Southside Serpent, Sweet Pea. It seems the two could be dating!”_  
 _“Oh gosh, Roger, that is fascinating! How could she go from Northside’s golden boy and high school quarterback to Southside’s trash, and high school gang member?_  
 _What would her father say about this latest development?”_

  
  
“V, you realize who you’re talking to, _right_?” Betty countered the thoughts that were racing through Veronica’s head, “I _am_  dating a Southside Serpent. Whose dad happened to be jail for being an accomplice to murder? Not to mention his own stint in juvie, as well as his less then savoury upbringing,” she reached over and grabbed Veronica’s hands, “What will be, will be. I love Jug, and he loves me. Everyone else had to see that. And they did. Sure, it took time. Jones and a Cooper? _Jesus_ ,” Betty giggled, “we’re old news now. Sometimes you just need to follow your heart. You know?” giving her hand a squeeze, “speaking of,” glancing at her phone quietly buzzing and jumping along the table top, “I have a date with Juggie,” retreating out of the booth, Betty reached for Veronica, pulling her in for a warm embrace, followed by a soft kiss on the cheek, “whatever happens, V. Whatever backlash comes of it, remember. I’ll always, _always_ support you. No matter what. I’ll come in with my bat swinging. I love you, okay?”   
  
Veronica nodded, as she let Betty’s words sink in, “I don’t deserve you, Betty. I really don’t,” pushing the slight sting of guilt she felt down the very sole of her heels.

  
Betty hushed her best friend, “we’ve had our differences in the past, Veronica. There’s no refuting that, at all. But, we’ve both had to grow up, a lot. We’ve done things and seen things not ordinary teenagers have,” pulling away and coaxing Veronica’s eyes to meet hers, “but, _we’re still here_. And, we’re still fighting. You’re not only my best friend, but you’re my family. Okay? And if you just so happen to fall in love with another Southside Serpent, it‘ll just be another thing we have in common!”

  
Veronica rolled her eyes, but nodded, “Go, B. Go see your man.”

  
Watching Betty and her trademark ponytail move from side to side as she walked out of the diner gave Veronica a small sense of belonging. Betty was right. They had both been through so much in what was really a short amount of time. She really did feel like family.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next week went by in a flash; but one thing throughout the week had changed from the week before, and the week before that.   
In English and History – the usual lingering lusty stares disappeared, replaced with looks of concern mixed with sympathy. There were no longer any _accidental_ brushes of arms and hands when _he_ walked past.

  
She had left in such a hurry the Friday night before at his house, there was no time to explain what had happened; but truth be told, Veronica _didn’t_ want to talk about what had happened. It had happened with Archie once, and after she had tried to explain to him what it was – he changed. He looked at her differently. Like, she was _damaged_ , beyond any kind of repair.

  
Veronica felt different when Sweet Pea was in her presence. Something she never felt with Archie. He made her feel scared, yet safe, powerful, yet vulnerable, but above all – _wanted_. He looked at her differently. Like, she hung the moon amongst the stars. She was his calm amidst the chaos.

  
Veronica’s heart felt heavy, and her chest felt tight. No longer listening to whatever the teacher was rambling on about, she grabbed her handbag, mumbled something about feeling unwell and rushed out of the classroom; choosing to ignore the hushed whispers that fell around and behind her.

  
Fumbling into the girl’s locker room, Veronica rushed to the vanity, palms squeezing the edge of the sink. Closing her eyes, focusing on nothing but the black behind her eyelids, she inhaled and exhaled.

_Veronica, Veronica, Veronica._

No, not again. He _cannot_ be in here.

Snapping her eyes open, Veronica felt her throat contract at the sight of him looking at her, looking at nothing but her in the mirror in front.

  
“Pea, you can’t be in here. It’s the girl’s locker room.” she muttered, hands still gripping the sink, knuckles turning white.

  
“What’s going on, Veronica?” the concern in his words had the knots in her stomach blossoming into fluttering butterflies.

This, _this_ is what Veronica was fearful of. The feelings she felt when he spoke to her. Whether it was the insults, flirty comments or worst of all – asking if she was simply okay.

  
“Nothing you need to concern your pretty head about, Pea. I’m fine. Now-” grabbing the handbag that she carelessly threw on the floor, sliding it down her arm to rest on the crook of her elbow, “if you’ll excuse me, I have a free period, so I’m going home to study,” flashing her trademark grin, followed by her wave, Veronica left Sweet Pea in the girl’s locker room and made her way back to the Pembrooke.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Long after entering her lavish residence, Veronica had retired to her room. Never had she been so thankful for her parents to be away on “business” - this week had been hard; emotionally _and_ mentally. Them being away gave her ample opportunity to wind down after school, sink back a glass or two of red wine or steal a nip or two of whiskey from her father’s liquor cabinet.  
  
With her legs curled up under themselves, Veronica was deep into her history assignment when there was a thudding at the front door.  
She wasn’t expecting anyone; and if there were any guests that Smithers wasn’t made aware of - he would _always_ call.

  
Grabbing her robe, Veronica stepped into her slippers and cautiously walked to the front door, where the banging continued. This time, however, fiercer.  
Fear coursed through her veins.  
  
“Veronica, I know you’re in there. Your door man let me up,” he grumbled through the door.  
  
_What the fuck was he doing here?_  
  
Making her way over to the door, she turned around and leaned against it.  
  
“You _didn’t_ have a free this afternoon. We had English. Look,” she felt the tremor in his voice and the thud of his forehead hitting the door, “I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, Veronica,” the warmth that she tried so hard to ignore was simmering away, intensifying as he called her by her full name, “but, I’m worried. Okay?” He sighed, loudly, “I miss you, I miss our fucked-up banter. I even miss the way you would roll your eyes at me, for fucks sake. Whatever happened last weekend, talk to me. I’ve been told I’m a good listener, so I don’t know.” Exhaling another sigh, the silence that suddenly fell was loud and painful.  
  
Veronica couldn’t hold onto the quivering of her bottom lip, or the tears that were pricking her eyes and definitely not the simmering heat between her thighs much longer. But it was the sound of his boots getting further away that prompted her to finally reach for the door handle and pull the door open.  
  
“ _Pea_ ,” she called out, “you wanna come in?” Gesturing to the penthouse, with a small smile.  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Deja-vu, Veronica once again, stares at the house before her, trying to find at least one reason to grab her phone, order an Uber and be back sitting in the comfort of the Pembrooke. But, she couldn’t think of anything. Not one single reason to turn on her heel and walk away. Instead, her feet propelled her forward, up the overrun footpath, and once again, up the depilated steps.  
> With sweaty palms, and shaky legs, Veronica knocked on the door and took an uneasy step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI.  
> Apologies for the ridiculous delay in updating... Life, huh?  
> (and I'm attempting to rekindle my love for writing smut...)
> 
> This is also exceeding two chapters (oops) I got halfway through, and realised it was over 2,500 words.  
> So .. enjoy!

“ _Pea_ ,” she called out, “you wanna come in?” Gesturing to the penthouse, with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Opening the heavy door, and stepping to the side, Sweet Pea swept past her with ease. He wasn’t to know, but she was intensely aware of the fact that underneath her silk robe, was nothing but a lace bralette and a set of barely-there panties— the walls she had tried so hard to put up, were already crumbling down around her.

“So, how come you’re here?” she questioned.

“You know why I’m here, Princess,” shrugging off his leather jacket, and toeing off his boots his eyes remained locked on hers; like he could see all of her; like he knew all of her secrets as well as every fear and fantasy that had crossed her mind.

Under his intense gaze, _everything_ around her stilled, there was no movement. Whatever was going on in her head stopped, halted in its very tracks.  It scared her, but tickled her at the same time.  As he stepped closer to her, the gap between them disappearing, Veronica could feel both her pulse racing and her heart pounding.

Knowing that she had ruined her panties already, Veronica threw caution to the wind and slowly untied the knot of her robe, letting it fall open.

Having the upper hand, she shrugged off her robe and ran her hands down his chest, “Is this why you’re here, Pea?” Veronica purred as she pushed herself flush against his heaving chest, “are you here for _me_?”

“Princess,” he warned.

She splayed her fingers over his chest, softly pushing him away, Veronica did a spin, “do you like what you see, Pea?” feeling herself getting wetter by the second, his eyes lingered on her near naked body, “Do you want me?” she pressed, threatening to push the boundaries, watching them tumble before her perfectly manicured fingertips.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Veronica.” He cautioned.

“Who says I can’t finish it?” clearly undeterred by his empty threats, Veronica ran her trembling hand down over to stomach, past her belly button to the very top of her panties, “Because, Sweet Pea, let _me_ tell _you_ , I am _perfectly_ capable of finishing it— _all on my own_.”

Before Veronica could slide a single finger into her panties, Sweet Pea had her up against the door. Letting out a gasp as her back connected with the wood of the door, the pain diminishing as soon as she felt his open mouth on her neck and his hands on her ass, “Don’t you ever fucking tease me like that again, Princess,” leaving behind the harshest of bruises in his wake, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Pea,” Veronica gasped, as he continued his assault on the exposed skin; her neck, jawline and finally her chest, digging the pads of his fingers into her panties, “take them off, I’ve ruined them, anyways.”

“ _These_?” he teased, toying with the underwear that was already barely stopping him from going to where she needed him most. Crying her response, without as much of a second thought, Sweet Pea ripped them clean off of her and threw them across the room, “much better,” he slurred against her ear.

“I _need_ you,” tightening her grip around his waist, “please, now,” Veronica didn’t like to plead, or to beg, but something about Sweet Pea distorted all of her rules, “I need to feel you. All of you,” she droned hot and heavy in his ear.

Sweet Pea chuckled, “Princess needs to learn to be patient.” 

_“Fuck!”_ with a loud thud against the door, Veronica let out a strangled squeal, as he traced his finger along the folds of her drenched sex. She already knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Veronica, you’re _so_ wet. Is this _all_ for me?” he grumbled against her ear, continuing to slide his finger up and down her folds, before pushing not one, but two fingers into her. Savouring the way his name escaped her perfect little mouth, “that’s right, Princess. Fuck my fingers.”

Unashamedly, bucking to his hand, Veronica pulled his head to her chest, “bite me,” she mewled.

Sweet Pea continued his attack on her breasts, whilst simultaneously plunging his fingers into her cunt. It wasn’t long before Veronica felt her world collapse around her, the familiar prickle in her toes creeping up her legs, right up to the bubbling in her stomach and the inevitable shuddering in her legs-- her orgasm hitting her in ferocious waves of mind-numbing pleasure, softly whimpering as she felt her release on his curled fingers.

As he gently slid her down the door, and removed his fingers, her eyes met his and widened as he popped his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. Expecting to see a smugness about him, she saw something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, “ _Pea_?” searching the now quiet and somewhat reserved man standing before her. 

“Princess, that was fucking beautiful and wicked,” running his hands through his hair, looking dazed.

“Oh,” she replied, weakly, reaching to bring his lips to hers, immediately melting as he once again pulled her flush against him. As they both fought for dominance, the kiss was messy, but it was fervent. But, he abruptly pulled away, as quickly as it had started.

“I should go,” turning around, and grabbing both his jacket and her robe, “but, come around later. I have some stuff I need to do.”

Sliding into the robe, feeling self-conscious at the shift in both the air and his demeanour, Veronica was livid, “ _that’s it_? You finger fuck me and just _go_? What the hell is that, Sweet Pea?!”

“ _That_ , Princess is a preview of things to come,” with his hand on the door handle, “I’d say, now, now, don’t get your panties in a twist, but,” shooting a look at the very torn panties lying just a metre away, “I’ll see you later tonight,” giving her a wink and exiting the penthouse.

 

Pacing around the penthouse, Veronica was _still_ feeling the effects of Sweet Pea. The way his rough and calloused hands felt on her skin, the way his breath felt hot and sticky as he muttered utter filth in her ear, and the look on his face when there was finally space between them.   
Veronica had never felt as exposed as she did; but she didn’t care. The way he looked at her, the way he drank her in, the way his hands trembled as they settled on her waist.  It was like nothing she had ever experienced, and it’s not something she thinks she’ll ever experience with anyone but him. In those moments when it was just them, in their own bubble—Veronica realised, he was it for her. She didn’t want anyone else touching her skin, she didn’t want anyone else kissing her lips and she definitely didn’t want anyone else making her cum the she did with him.

Rushing to the bedroom to get her belongings, Veronica was out the door and waiting downstairs for an Uber. Having to repeat the address three times, until the Uber driver finally stopped asking and commenced the drive from the Northside to the Southside.

With her mind elsewhere, and not at all focusing on the journey, the Uber driver had to reach into the back to get her attention, “Miss, we’re here.”

Climbing out of the car, and closing the door behind her, the Uber driver asked her one more time if this is where she wanted to be, to which Veronica waved her hand in her trademark dismissive manner and said she _was fine_ , _this is exactly where she needed to be._

 

Like Deja-vu, Veronica once again, stares at the house before her, trying to find at least one reason to grab her phone, order an Uber and be back sitting in the comfort of the Pembrooke. But, she couldn’t think of anything. Not one single reason to turn on her heel and walk away. Instead, her feet propelled her forward, up the overrun footpath, and once again, up the depilated steps.

With sweaty palms, and shaky legs, Veronica knocked on the door and took an uneasy step back.

After what felt like hours, the door swung open to reveal a smug looking Sweet Pea.

“Princess, you actually came.” Shooting her a playful wink.

“Is that a pun, Sweet Pea?” Veronica questioned, not impressed.

He chuckled in response, “It wasn’t, but now that you mention it.” Opening the door, he motioned for her to enter.

Feeling his eyes on her, Veronica decided to play it up, walking further into the house, she added a little more swing to her hips, smiling at the groan that Sweet Pea wasn’t going to bother containing. “So, why did you invite me here?” She asked, hands on hips and head titled to the side.

Sweet Pea moved toward her, closing the space between them ever so slowly, “I think we both know why I invited you here, Veronica,” his eyes blatantly moving up and down her body, “people like us, we’re a different breed. People like Archie, don’t deserve people like you.”

“if this is your way of getting into my pant – “

Sweet Pea let out a belly laugh, “I already have, Veronica. But, if you’d like me finish,” raising the corner of his mouth, he reached for her arms, slowly running his hands up and down, “you think we’re different. But, you and I? we’re more similar than you think.” 

This time it was Veronica’s time to laugh, “is that what you think, Sweet Pea? That we’re similar?” Flitting her eyes around the rundown house, her eyes finally met his.

(The way his jaw clenched, and his eyes darkened, Veronica immediately knew she had hit a sore spot.)

“Huh. Maybe you really are just some New York Princess.” Sweet Pea removed his hands, and started stepping back, “I thought maybe, just maybe, there was more to Veronica Lodge than pearls, over-sized lattes and money, but – “

Before he could get another word out, Veronica’s hand met his cheek, and a series of expletives filled the otherwise silent room around them.

“You have no _fucking_ idea who I am, Sweet Pea. And, just because you had your fingers inside me _once_ , does not give you _any_ right to make assumptions about me.” Veronica didn’t want to give Sweet Pea the satisfaction of hearing her raise her voice—having heard her parents fight numerous times, Veronica learnt that even words and an even tone tended to pack more of a punch.

Watching his chest heave, and his face flinch, she knew she had proved her point. But it was now the formidable feeling of possibly pushing one of the only people that cared about her away, that made her stomach clench. 

“Okay.” He quietly replied.

“Okay.” Veronica echoed.

 

Taking the confidence she had just exuded and holding it close, she pushed forward, and closed the gap between them. Standing on her tippy toes, and cupping his face, Veronica pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. As she pulled away, regaining some sort of composure, Sweet Pea grabbed her hand and guided her down the small hallway to what she presumed to be his bedroom.

“So, this is where Sweet Pea sleeps, huh?” She gestured, soaking very little detail in—the grungy posters that littered the walls, the multiple piles of dirty clothes (does this boy not have a dirty laundry basket?) and the distinct scent of Sweet Pea; Old Spice and bad decisions. Veronica could already anticipate what was going to happen; the writing was on the wall and the air already felt thick with lust.

Almost like clockwork, his hands were winding around her waist, and his mouth was buried into her neck, “you smell good, Princess.”

His hot breath sent tingles right down to the very base of her spine, and spread like wildfire to the very pit of her stomach. Tilting her head to the side, she purred as his tongue traced a line from her ear to a suddenly very sensitive spot in at crook of her neck, “Pea,” she whined, her voice barely a whisper.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded.

Veronica walked the short distance to his bed, and turned around to face him as she sat down and moved backward, not breaking eye contact as her hands blindly reached for pillows. She went to remove her shoes, but was stopped hastily when Sweet Pea shook his head, “Keep them on.” He instructed, to which she simply nodded.

She felt all wind leave her lungs, as he climbed over her, completely covering her body with his.

After sharing more heated, messy and teeth clashing kisses, Sweet Pea had her skirt, sweater and bralette thrown on the floor and had a shit-eating grin on his face when it became apparent that she had turned up, sans panties— _couldn’t risk you ruining another pair_ , she had stated.

 Veronica’s body felt like it was on fire, her skin felt like it was burning and her blood was boiling beneath the surface. This feeling of having little to no control over her body was new territory for her. Everything with Archie had been _predictable_ , painfully predictable. But, the reality of the situation right now was that, Sweet Pea isn’t Archie. These two men are worlds apart. For so many different reasons; upbringings, friends, family, attitude and personality—the way Sweet Pea was worshipping _her_ body.

The way his tongue was tracing her nipples, the way the palms of his hands were caressing her breasts, and the way he would ground himself against her. Making her ache for him, making her silently plead for him to touch her, in some way, for fear that if he didn’t do something soon, she may just explode.

“What do you want, Princess?” He murmured against her breast.

“I want you to touch me, Sweets. Make me cum. Please.” Wrapping her left leg behind his knee, forcing his cock to push against her aching core.

Sweet Pea simply smirked and nodded, as he kissed his way down Veronica’s stomach, stopping just short of the soft black curls, “Here?” he asked, his finger tracing her folds.

Veronica’s hips involuntarily bucked towards his hand, but she didn’t care—she could already feel the arousal on her legs. There was no point in feeling embarrassed about it, she just hummed her approval at the feeling of his bare skin on hers.

It was the feeling of her folds being pulled apart and his tongue thrusting into her core, that had Veronica letting out a cry of pleasure. It was unexpected, but the wave of relief that washed over her was welcomed.  As the sweat trickled down Veronica’s heaving chest, her head pushed harder into the pillow, and her back arched to the ceiling above.

The feeling of release was nearing, the familiar warmth growing and intensifying with every rough stroke of his tongue against her. Her hands gripped and fisted the sheets beneath. Unable to the control the bucking of her hips to his unforgiving mouth. His tongue, agonisingly relentless on her cunt.  
The sucking was harsh, the licking was rough and uneven, whilst the nibbling was just  _excruciating_ ; but in the  _best_  kind of way.

The tip of her deep red heel dug into his back, the pain he felt was evident as she felt his growl reverberate through her insides.

“ _Pea_ \- ” Veronica gasped.

Before she could finish her sentence, his name pulled from the very pit of her stomach, through her chest and left her lips. Veronica hummed in satisfaction as she felt his face bury against her, feeling him lick every drip of pleasure that escaped her. Her body shuddered as she felt his unmistakable smirk against her clit, “Pea,” she sighed.

“Shut up, Princess. You fuckin’  _love_  it,” he retorted, just as he unbuckled his belt.

“Let me,” Veronica offered, as she sat up and started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down and hooking her fingers into the waistband of his jeans.


End file.
